Memories
by Yuki Hirasawa
Summary: Yui Hirasawa has lost all her memories in her past. Staying with her friends, she begin to remember little by little. How is she going to handle all her dark past?
1. The Dream

First time write fanfiction. Please comment it and enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own K-ON. It belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Dream<p>

"kochi kochi" the girl pulled my hand. She has a black, long smooth hair, tied pig-tail. Her eyes always sparkle, gleaming.

"Wait …up..." I panted. The girl was excited. I wondered what she is up to.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She replied with a mysterious grin. I shook my head and chuckle.

The girl led me into a school. Sakurakou. I heard this school before, but where? I tried to think, but nothing came in mind.

"Well, here we are." I looked up. "Music…room?" Azusa pulled my hand and pushed the door. There was a strong light shone into my eyes. Suddenly, I cannot breath. I was out of air. I wanted to scream but no sound came from my throat. My mind was swirling, twirling. I gasped for oxygen. My hands and legs were locked and I can't move. I felt suffered.

"…senpai, are you ok?" I heard a calm voice. Is it an angel?

xxxx

"Yui, wake up" I opened my eyes slowly. White room, people, instruments… The raven black hair girl leaned down, shook my body. "Yui, you need to get ready."

"Ah… Mio-chan~" My eyes was half opened. I yawned. Her stormy grey eyes were looking at me. I jumped. "Mio-chan… I will get ready now" My voice was trembling. I got up from the couch, fully prepare for the next concert. "We're waiting for you, Yui" Mio walked away. While she was walking, her raven black hair flew. _It was like the girl from my dream, only the girl was pig-tailed._ I grabbed my Gibson Lespaul guitar and meet the others.

"What took you so long, Yui? Having a good sleep?" Ritsu teased. She was the drummer. The drummer and leader of HTT, was leaning against the wall, cross handed.

"No actually. I had a nightmare." I replied. "O… about monster, ghost or supernatural things?" The drummer saw Mio closed her ears, trying to avoid. Mio was a timid cat, after all. Ritsu went beside her, and brushed her hair. "There's nothing, Mio." "Really?" Mio tilted her head. Her grey eyes became soft and her cheek was red. "Whoa!" Ritsu backed up. "Moe Moe Kyun, huh?" I giggled. Mugi was bleeding for watching them interacted each other.

"Mugi-chan, do you want some tissue? Your nose is bleeding, you know." I chuckle. How can't I live without them? They're my friends, my ONLY friends.

"A-ano…?" The backstage crew interrupted. "Guys, we need to be ready, the fans inside can't wait any longer." "Yosh! C'mon, we will do our best for this concert!" The brunette was full of energy.

"Let's do our best!" I cried. We took our instrument and proceed to the stadium.

xxxx

There were many teenagers waiting anxiously for the band to appear…yes! HTT! The band that made everyone went crazy just to get a glimpse of them. The crowd called out the band's name repeatedly but that did not make anything seem convincing.

The energetic girl, drummer and leader of HTT, Tainaka Ritsu ran her hand through her tawny locks and winked at the audience, complete with a killer grin. Many fan girls shrieked.

The cool and gorgeous girl, Akiyama Mio gave a smirk to the fans, letting all the fans screamed more loudly. She enjoyed this kind of scream; it made her more… popular.

The blonde ran her fingers swiftly through the keyboard, letting out the harmonious sound from her long, delicate fingers. Kotobuki Tsumugi gave the audience a gentle smile, to thanks them for supporting this band.

_It was her eyes. The pair of serious, burning brown orbs that just seemed to draw people in, making people wants to know more about her. _

Yes, it was me. The charming, mysterious guitarist who brought the whole stadium burst into an uproar. I put the pick between my lips as I put the strap on, brushing some of the strands behind my ear. I placed my hand on the fret board, finger by finger. With each deliberately slow movement, the chatters dissipated. There was a booming silence in the entire stadium. Plucking the strings, bringing down my fretting fingers down sharply, the fast tune was synchronized in a way that seemed to demand complete and utter attention of the audience.

_The guitar skill was godly, the way she seemed to devote herself into the songs, a peculiar trance that was apparent in all the videos._

All the audience cheered and screamed for me. I attempted another stunt – a dive bomb, using the tremolo bar to rapidly lower the pitch of my sounds. Closing my eyes, I finished off with a resounding strum.

"Thank you for listen my solo part. Now let's us start the concert with a blow!" I gave the HTT members a signal and we started the concert.

"1, 2, 3" Ritsu started the song without a hitch. The stadium reverberated with the sound of music, slamming into the audience soul in unstoppable tides. Fans were screaming the lyrics and waving their arms with the beat.

"Thank you!" Mugi was smiling softly. Suddenly, someone threw a card from a sea of crowd.

Mio held out her gloved hand, her lustrous black hair fitting snugly against her alabaster neck as she bent down. "Well, well. Who was the one threw this card up to the stage, hm?" Mio asked with a suspicious tone. The tension in the air was so thick that the audience quieted down, eyes completely focused on the card.

"I think someone wanted some attention from us." I chuckle lightly. Lips curving into that non-smile, I placed my left hand on the fret board. I brought my pick down in a sharp flick, the resulting note cutting through the air like an alarm—a sign for the audience that the concert was over.

"We Houkago Teatime really appreciate it" Ritsu gave a roguish smile. The concert was ended here.

The card was about a fan conveys her deep reverence for Yui.

xxxx

"I'm so tired!" I slumped on the couch. Mio was brushing her hair while Ritsu was drinking a mineral water.

"Yui-chan, there is a fan wanted to see you" The backstage crew brought a girl.

"Who is it?" I saw a black hair girl, tied pig-tail. _The girl from my dream!_ I gasped.

"Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, Mugi-senpai, long times no see." The girl greeted them with a sultry smile.

"Who is this, Mio-chan?" I was confused. _The girl was their kouhai? I never saw her before, except in my dream._

The girl saw me. Her expression change and pounce onto me. She hugged me tightly and buried her head into my chest. I was shocked. I was rooted to my position.

"Yui-senpai, do you remember me?" Her eyes were garnet, beautiful and cute. Her eyes seemed to stare straight through my soul.

"Who… are… you?" She was shivering again, and her breaths were coming out in light pants.

"Yui-senpai… you really…don't remember me?" Her eyes met mine. Tears started to roll down from her cheek.

"So, it is truth that you lost all the memories from the past…" Her grip became tighter. I leaned down, feeling her hot breath an inch from my lips. "Tell me again, who are you?" Garnet finally met chocolate brown.

"My name is Nakano Azusa, as they known."

* * *

><p>So... It's quite short, I know. Sorry.<p>

Rate, Comment pls.

I like writing about Yui.


	2. The Girls

Well, Chapter 2 is out. I was addicted to write it. My ideas were flowing like a stream~

Disclaimers: I do not own K-ON.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Girls<p>

"Azusa, is it?" I pat her head. "You're quite cute" Her lips curled into a smile and release her hand from my waist.

"Ritsu-senpai, didn't you tell her?" She was wiping her tears from her cheek.

"erm… we don't want her to felt bad for her sister's de-" Mio quickly close the brunette's mouth, forbade her to said anything continue.

Well, I never have any memories about the past_. Not a single. No._

"We scared if she knows the truth; she cannot suppress her emotion towards her sister and can't focus…" Mio whispered in Azusa's ear.

"Oh, is it…" Azusa felt sad. When the accident happens, she was there…

"a-ano… Azusa is not only our fan, right?" I asked curiously.

"No Yui. She is our kouhai, also a HTT member." Mio sighed. She wanted to tell Yui the whole story but… _better not_.

"Then, we have our rhythm guitarist!" I cried happily. How I wish to have a kouhai!

"How do you know that she is playing guitar, Yui?" Mugi gave me a gentle smile.

"Oh, I had a vivid dream about her. The pig-tail girl." I answer Mugi with a grin.

"…yume…desuka?" Mio muttered. It was very strange to the members of HTT. They never leaked anything about her past or Azusa; so how did she dream about Azusa?

The past was haunting her.

_She tried to remember the past._

"About me?" Azusa cried in shocked. She never thought of Yui-senpai still can remember her.

"Of cause, koneko-chan" "wait. How did you know-"Azusa gulped_. Did you all tell her about me?_

"Guessing. You're quite suitable for wearing cat-ears, Azunyan." I closed my mouth. _A…zu..nyan?_

Yes. The past was haunting her.

By the time, she will know everything.

I pat her head and gave a bright smile. "Well, is odd to say this but, welcome to HTT, Azunyan."

Azusa tilted her head and looked up at me with a wry smile. "Thank you" She was on the verge of tears. I brushed my lips on her cheek. Azusa felt a warm blush rise on her face.

"You're cute, Azunyan." I whispered huskily.

"I need to go…" Azusa excused us and ran out the backstage door.

"Bye Azusa, have a nice trip home." Mio waved at her.

"Ja." Ritsu was leaning against the wall.

"Bye everyone." In a moment, she was gone.

The atmosphere became quiet. None of them spoke about the incident earlier. It was just the rustling of papers and breathing sound.

"Minna, are you all hiding something behind me?" I broke the atmosphere. They didn't say anything, not a word.

I took a deep breath. "Is it about me, something related to me?"

"Tea's ready!" The aromatic smell rippled through the air. Mugi was holding a tray with 5 cups of tea.

"Ah… Just in time, Mugi. Yui, ichigo cake!" Ritsu held the cake in front of me.

"Yum!" I ate the cake happily. My mouth was full of cream.

"Luckily you made it fast, Mugi." Ritsu said softly. Mugi chuckle as she gave a cup of honey tea to Ritsu. "Yui can't resist tea and cakes, just like the older days."

"Yeah, we always have our tea back then." Ritsu took a sip of her tea and thought back the days where they started.

The days before the accident occurred.

xxxx

Sakurakou.

The music room.

"**Mugi-chan! I want ichigo parfait!" Yui gave a big smile.**

"**No senpai. No parfait without any practice first." Azusa pulled Yui's hands, asking her to get up.**

"**Eh~ I wanna eat…. Azunyan, onegai~" Yui pulled out a cute face, hoping to get a taste of the ichigo parfait.**

"**Ataku…." Azusa sighed.**

"**Ichigo pafe ga tomaranai!" Yui said happily. She always bring a smile to others, care for others; Even when she was in low mood, she tried to smile, not letting others to worried about her.** She is Yui-senpai. _My senpai; My most beloved Yui-senpai._

Azusa clenched her teeth. She was jolted out of her reverie as the door opened.

"You better come down to have your dinner now, Azusa." "Ha-hai" She shook her head and went downstairs with her mother.

xxxx

I walked out the backstage with Mio-chan. Despite the fans were crazing at the door, we disguised ourselves and pushed our way through the throng. Many fans were screaming for autographs, as the bodyguards were doing their jobs. We managed to get out the crowd and ran away.

"Phew, that was quite hot, isn't it, Mio-chan?" I wiped the sweat from my face.

"Yui, come. Let's go back to the HTT suite, Kay?" Mio words were soft and kind.

"I'm ok with that." I agreed with a grin.

"Well, let's see we can find… Ah! Ritsu!" Mio yelled at the car that was driving towards her.

"Hey girls, hop on." Ritsu took of her sunglasses and gave us a sly look.

"Why do you give me those looks, huh?" Mio tackled Ritsu's forehead.

"Itai!" Ritsu cried. We got in Ritsu's car, which was Ferrari Enzo.

The car then sped up even more so than before, zipping past many honking cars and screaming pedestrians. Ritsu turned on the music, the loud blast of "Don't Say Lazy" completely drowning out any other sound.

After a while, we reached our destination—Houkago Teatime suite.

"Thanks for giving a ride, Ritsu." Mio smiled.

"No problem ladies, Ja." The brunette then sped the car as fast as she could.

xxxx

I looked around the room I was in, confused by how well furnished it was. It was like something you would only see on magazines – velvet curtains, grand bed that was so pleasantly soft, classic yet stylish furniture.

"Yeah!" I jumped into my bed, snuggling. This kind of feeling… was great. I stared at the ceiling, wondered what's in my past. No longer, my eyes were tired and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Shorter than chapter 1 a bit, I know.<p>

I will try to write longer in chapter 3.

Rate and Comment, pls.


	3. The memories

Chapter 3 is out... long time, isn't it?

* * *

><p>"<em>I think we should tell her."<em>

"_No. It's not the time yet."_

"_But she can recall some already. By the time, she will know everything. It will hurt more than now, Mio"_

"_No. I won't agree. I can't let Yui drop into her dark past. She can't handle it!"_

"_She has to handle it, Mio. It is her past."_

"_Ritsu. Care about us, please."_

"_I am, Mio. I am. It will be better if she knows…"_

"_NO WAY! If she knows the past, she will change, Ritsu. Don't you get it? She will become more… darker than before. I don't want it. I want a happy Yui, Ritsu. Not a cool, unfriendly Yui…"_

"_Look… I know that, ok? We all don't want her to change. She will be more pressure if we didn't tell her. She already recalls some. Now, she will think that we're keeping a secret from her. It will hurt more than else if your best friends are keeping a secret from you."_

"_I think we should confer with Azusa and Mugi before reaching a decision."_

"_Up to you, Mio"_

xxxx

I woke up from the noise. _What Mio and Ritsu doing?_ Restless, I slowly got up from the bed, my legs hitting the warm carpet soundlessly. I yawned. _Are they talking about me? I heard my name…_

I walked past the spacious living room, decorated just as grandly as I had imagined. I saw someone was sitting at the couch, so I decided to call her.

It was Mio, as I expected. She was lying on the couch with her arm draped over her face. The bassist slowly got up, stretching tiredly, and walked towards me in a manner which I could only describe as… seductive? There was a casual air about her, yet still appearing to be in control of everything.

Her hair was tussled, the red bow crooked, and her eyes were cloudy. She was wearing an over-sized shirt that reached her thighs, the collar slipping off her shoulder.

Absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi Yui, can't sleep?" She yawned.

"No… what are you discussing about?" I asked.

"Eh! N-nothing actually. It just a desultory conversation, that's all." Mio was clearly rattled by a simple question.

"Ok…" I gave her an incredulous look. Ignoring her, I went back to my room.

"Thank god she didn't ask." The long hair girl muttered.

xxxx

Flashlight. On and off. Off and on.

My eyes were half-open. "It's the thunderstorm…" I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt a figure crawling in my bed. The figure gripped onto me, as a thunderstorm flashed.

"Kya!" Mio shouted. Her grip tightened at my waist. I was shocked.

"M-mio?" She buried her head in my chest. Her hands were locked at my waist.

"Yui… I'm scared. I'm scared of thunderstorm… I can't find anyone but you… so I…" Mio said before another thunderstorm flashed.

I pat her head gently. My fingers ran smoothly through her long silk hair. She shivered.

"It's ok, Mio-chan." Her blue eyes met mine. I gave her a sultry smile. She loosened the grip but still clung on me.

She rested her head on my embrace as the thunderstorm was over. "You're so warm, Yui." She mumbled. I smiled.

"Mio-chan, can you talk about the past? I mean, the days we're together, have fun…?" I asked as I played with Mio's hair.

"You're an airhead, friendly girl, Yui." She talked. I stopped my action and waited for Mio to continue.

"Back then, we have lots of fun, and we never serious about what we had done." Mio giggled as she said. I tried to picture it.

"I'm quite shy back then. Then I learned to be brave, standing at the stage, like now. Ritsu always teased me. Mugi is the same. A gentle, nice ojou-sama." She said.

I put my other hand on the bed. Mio's grip was not loosened, yet. She snuggled onto me.

"You're like Ritsu, but more gentle." I blushed.

"Mio-chan always sleeps with Ricchan, ne?" I asked. She buried her head on my embrace, never said anything.

"Oyasumi, Mio-chan." I was fast asleep after saying. Mio mumbled and sleep beside me.

xxxx

**During summer camp.**

"**Mio-chan, we want to play~" Yui pleaded with Ritsu.**

"**No way, practice comes first!" Mio said it with a firm voice.**

"**I'll say practice first, senpai." Azusa agreed with Mio.**

"**Then we'll ask Mugi…" Ritsu turned to Mugi.**

"**I'll vote play…" Yui and Ritsu cheered.**

"**Azusa, Mio… you're going to miss all the fun!" Ritsu shouted as she dashed out to the sea.**

"**They always like that…" Mio shook her head and smiled.**

I woke up. After Mio told me of some past memories, I can vaguely remember. This dream… is about the summer camp during the past. Although I can recall some, but this caused me a headache. "Itai.." I cried.

The sun shone brightly into my room. The black-haired girl was still deep asleep, resting her head on my arm while her arms and legs were wrapped around me as if I were a body pillow.

"I'm home!" It's was Ritsu's voice. I carefully extracted myself from Mio's clutches and hopped off the bed. I opened the door and saw Ritsu brought something, food.

"Ricchan, ohayo~" I greeted her after I closed my door silently. I went to the dining room.

"Ah, ohayo Yui! Where's Mio? Yesterday I guessed Mio can't sleep alone." Ritsu giggled as she laid out the food.

"Yeah, she spends the night with me. Are you jealous?" I gave her a sly look.

"Nani? No, of course not." She looked the other way. Angry, I guessed.

"Smells good" I saw Mugi was preparing tea.

"Mugi-chan! Ohayo!" I greeted her. "Ohayo Yui-chan" She gave me a smile.

I walked to the table and sat down. After a while, Mugi gave me a cup of tea. The aroma smelt good. Ritsu was sitting down, eating the food that she bought.

"Pancakes, you want?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Of course. Talking with your mouth full is bad manners, Ricchan." I chuckle lightly as I took one the pancakes.

"Sorry." She apologized. Ritsu ate her pancake and took a sip of her tea.

xxxx

Mio opened her eyes and noticed sunlight peeking in from behind the blinds, she was perplexed. Had she finally given in to her exhaustion and fell asleep, dreamlessly? She sat up slowly, the huge blanket sliding off her bare shoulders, making her shiver. Cautiously, she opened the door and left the room. The bassist was rubbing her eyes, obviously still sleepy. Such a cute, innocent sight.

"Good morning, Mio. Have a good night sleep last night?" Ritsu teased her as she sat down on her seat.

"Sort of." The raven hair girl scratched her hair. "Mugi, can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, wait for a while." Mugi replied. She enjoyed making teas and coffees for them, especially her best teammates.

"Ritsu, did you tell them?" Mio asked her as Mugi served her a cup of coffee.

"Yea… they said meet them at the café at 2pm." Ritsu spoke softly, as keeping a secret from me.

"nani?" Both of them shocked. I stared at them innocently, drinking my tea.

"It's no-nothing, relax…"Mio replied with a shaking tone. _We can't let Yui know!_

"I know that!" The brunette whispered huskily until I could not heard.

After eating the pancakes, they both gone out, leaving Mugi and me alone. Mugi was doing the chores happily. I sat there, wondered about Mio and Ritsu's suspicious act just now.

_Are they keeping a secret behind me? Why would they do that…I mean…what is so important that they need to hide it from me. Why?_

I kept wondering. At last, I made up my mind. I'm going to follow them and revealed it. They can't hide it forever, isn't it?

"2pm at the café, huh?" A smile gradually appeared on my face.

"Where are you going?" Mugi asked.

"Somewhere fun." I said enigmatically.

xxxx

2pm. At the café.

I was wearing a white cap that contrasted sharply with long, glossy black hair done in a high ponytail. I wore thick-framed glasses, a trendy leather jacket and a pair of torn jeans.

"I think they won't recognize me easily." I chuckled. I pushed the door without using any energy. The café was decorated plain but gave people a feeling of home. That was the special of this café.

I sat at a table not far from theirs. Mio and Ritsu were sitting together, chatting. After a while, two girls came and greeted them. One of them is Mugi, and the other…was wearing a red spectacles. I groaned softly as my head started to ached. _There was something vaguely familiar about her face…_

Within the distant, I could hear clearly when they were chatting. They seem to be talk about me, I thought. I gulped down my fruit juice, hoping to listen more of their talks, or should I say, my memories.

xxxx

_Yet, the sight before her was so clear, so vividly burned into her memories._

I could not react to what I heard through my ears. Their talks were ringing, telling me to accept the fact. _This was my past, my lost memories, right?_

I went back to the suite, alone. My mind was swirling. How could this be my past? No wonder…They don't want me know it…

I changed my clothes and took out the wig. The place was so quiet, empty and lonely. I walked into my room and slumped on my fluffy bed. _The secret they tried and tried to hide from me was revealed, by her owner._ I smirked. Well, the red spectacles girl really knew about me… Curiosity won. I knew my past; I gained back my memories, so what?

_You always gave me courage just being by my side._

_I want to be together forever. _

_I want to tell you these feelings._

_Whether rain or shine,_

_You stayed by my side._

_If I close my eyes I see your radiant smile._

The lyrics suddenly popped on my head, urging me to sing it. I sang it softly with my child-like voice. The song reminded me of someone… someone who always cares for me. Not the HTT members, but someone…a girl with short ponytail, her hair colour was same as me, and who was she?

The door was open. "They are back…" What was that feeling? The mixed of sadness, hatred and…

Wait, hatred? No, I would not hate them, even though they kept secrets from me. Lips curving into a smile, I put my hand on my head, imagined how they suppress the memories from me. "They must be very hard, right?"

xxxx

Back at the café.

Mio was sitting uncomfortable at her seat. She pulled Ritsu's shirt lightly.

"Someone was stalking us just now…A black hair with a high ponytail." Her voice was trembling.

"You worried too much, Mio." Ritsu patted her hand, softly.

Mio sat there, drinking her beverage as they talked about Yui. "Is there any possible, Yui disguised herself and followed us?" The words came from her throat.

"Nani? Do you think…" Ritsu stopped. She stared at Nodoka and Mugi.

"Don't tell me…that." Nodoka gulped. She quickly took out her cell phone, called Azusa.

"Azusa, listen to me. Go to the HTT suite right now. I want you to check on Yui." Nodoka words were firm. No wonder she can be the president of the student counsel.

_If Yui knows the truth, gain back her memories…what she will be?_ Mio was worried. Everybody beside her was including Azusa.

"Senpai…you better stay still…" Azusa sped off and hoped to reach fast. She doesn't want anything to happen at her beloved senpai.

xxxx

I closed my eyes, lying down on my bed. I hummed and sang the song. The song name was…U & I. I was the one made this song… in the past.

Azusa came in. She was about to pushed the door and she heard my voice. Breathlessly, she opened the door and saw me lying in my bed, peacefully.

"Y-Yui-senpai?"

I looked up slowly, my dull eyes lighting up when I saw Azusa.

"Azunyan!"

The unprepared girl could only blush when I dashed towards her and gathered her in a huge hug. Azusa easily relaxed into my embrace, sighing happily at the familiar warmth around her. She fought down the urge to giggle as I rubbed my head against hers. She then shivered as those soft brown strands glided across her neck and ignored the pleasant tingles travelling down her skin.

We stayed liked that for a while, silently enjoying each other's company. Azusa breathed deeply, comforted by my scent as a silly smile adorned her face.

"Yui senpai, did you…follow them?" Azusa asked in a calm tone.

"I didn't follow, I just pass by, and that's all." I hissed menacingly, my gaze now completely focused on the smaller girl.

"You already heard them, is it?" The girl's eyes were teary, as if my gaze has completely scared her.

I patted her head softly and travelled through her pigtail. "I'm sorry, Azunyan. Forgive me?" She nodded her head and gave me a hug. "I will."

xxxx

Azusa and I were sitting on my bed, chatting about the fun, the moments we had together in the past. Some moments amused me.

"Itai…" I groaned in pain. The pain in my head was unbearable. I put my head down to the pillow, still suffered from the terrifying spinning.

"Senpai…are you ok?" The angel-like voice hit me. This girl was from my dream. _My precious kouhai, how could I forget you?_ I closed my eyes, trying to reduce the pain from my mind. After a while, I felt a warm figure was by my side, placed the comforter to my waist.

"Sleep, senpai. It will help you reduce the pain and gain some memories." I snuggled into her embrace. She brushed my bangs and chuckle lightly.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>How is it? Review pls~~<p> 


End file.
